


Puppy Present

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Puppies, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Voyager's been home for a year and it's almost Kathryn's birthday...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafferling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafferling/gifts), [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



“Surprise!”

Admiral Janeway blinked at the unexpected group of people in her living room. “What’s all this for? It’s not my birthday yet.”

“Call it an early present from all of us,” suggested Chakotay.

Tom made a dramatic gesture. “It all started when we were looking for a pet for Miral-”

B’Elanna continued, “-and I remembered you didn’t have a dog yet either, so I mentioned it to Harry-”

“-and I couldn’t find anything but kittens for weeks, but I ran into Chakotay today-”

“-asking around Starfleet HQ didn’t turn up anything, but when I got home I told Seven-”

“-I was on the Comm to Phoebe at the time, planning your birthday party next week-”

“-and I knew that Molly had a litter of puppies, so I Comm’d Mark-”

“-which resulted in me packing up the last two and beaming up here.”

He reached down beside the couch, opened a box, and a pair of puppies charged into the middle of the room in a flurry of excited yips. One of them pranced over to the happily babbling and clapping Miral. She reached out a pudgy toddler hand and giggled when the puppy licked it.

“You can pick which one you want.”

“I think that’s already been decided, Tom. But thank you.” With a grin, Kathryn picked up the other puppy and cuddled it against her chest. “Truly, thank you all.”


End file.
